


Gilded Cage

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Gen, Yandere, gilded cage treatment, nagito komaeda x reader - Freeform, yandere komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: Being the most unlucky student at hope’s peak has its advantages, winkwonk ;D





	Gilded Cage

Imagine sitting back on the cushy, plush bed under you, eyes cast downwards at the boy kneeling before you. He’s fiddling about with your hands, picking out some glittering rings from a box he’s set on the floor, and slipping each one on to your fingers to see how they look.

You can’t really tell how long it’s been. A few days? A week?…Either way, your life has taken a dramatic turn since the first few years you’ve attended Hope’s Peak Academy–with the glamorous title of Ultimate Unlucky Student. 

Since the day you were born, you’ve always been the one to have awful luck. Every birthday came and went with no acknowledgement, every week there was a new piece of bad news or another health crisis. You made friends again and again, only for them to abandon you–you tried your best in school, but you failed constantly and got crushed under severe bullying. Even your own parents had used and abused you for as long as you could remember, manipulating you for their own selfish reasons before tossing you back into the dirt once more. You had suffered a lonely, painful life–and even when you would have a stroke of good luck to combat the bad, it just couldn’t make up for the pain that came around every day. To live felt like trudging through an endless bog of self-doubt and hopelessness–but that was before you met him.

“That looks nice, doesn’t it? I hope you like it..”

You hadn’t had a class with Nagito until your third year, you had barely even taken notice to him before that–but unbeknownst to you, he had become very well acquainted with you and your talent from afar. You still remember that afternoon when you both finished class–how he took you aside and professed his undying love for you, how he held your hands in his and spilled out a whole speech about how wonderful you are and how fortunate you’ve been to have such a talent.

You can’t lie, his sudden declaration of love weirded you out at first–but after being taken away to his little corner of paradise, after Komaeda catering to your every whim and desire, and spending all of his free time showering you in praise and affection, you have to say that you’ve gotten used to it. It’s even a little…nice.

“Have you got anything in mind for dinner, dear? I’ll make you whatever you want–and I bought some nice dessert for us today, too!”

He’s so disarmingly, sickeningly sweet, even though you’ve got a silver cuff around your ankle, so you can’t move more than ten feet away from the bed. Even though you don’t know where you are, because the windows are covered in metal plates, and you haven’t gone outside since Komaeda carried you here while you were sleeping. 

“…Whatever you want is alright. If I pick, it’ll probably turn out badly..”

He smiles up at you, before picking the wooden box off the floor, and leaning up to kiss your forehead. But before long, his lips are descending to brush against yours–and the warmth of his mouth is even nicer than you remember.

“Don’t worry about that, sweetheart–remember, I’m here for you now. I’m gonna take all your bad luck away, so you only have the best of everything. It’s what you deserve, my love.”

It seems like he’s losing control a little bit, as his kiss quickly becomes more heated, and his teeth suddenly clack against your own as his tongue pushes past your lips–but in moments he’s contained himself again, and he pulls away before you can really get a taste. Komaeda clears his throat, and in no time at all, he’s getting to his feet and calming the blush on his face.

“…I’ve got to go, then, to pick up the ingredients for dinner–will you be okay by yourself for a little while?”

With your hands still in your lap, you fiddle with the pretty little rings he’s adorned you with, before averting your eyes and giving a nod.

“…Uh-huh. I like it here..”

For a moment, it’s as if time has stood still–but before you can really question that theory, Komaeda’s cupped your cheek in his free hand, eyes glimmering with astonishment.

“You like it here? Y-You do?”

“…Yeah…”

You don’t see any point in lying–for the first time in your life, someone has been kind to you. In the last few days alone, you’ve been told how amazing you are, you’ve been kissed and hugged and cuddled to no end, and you’ve almost always had Komaeda at your side to remind you that yes, he does love you, and he has no intentions of stopping. Ever.

“Oh, that’s incredible news…what am I saying, that’s the absolute best thing I could hear! My gentle, beautiful queen loves the palace I’ve built for her!”

It’s almost as if you’ve told him he’s won the lottery, by how ecstatic he is–with little warning he’s peppering your face with kisses, before bringing himself back to earth and straightening himself up.

“I have to hurry to the store, so I can get the food before it closes–but I will be right back. I promise, my flower, I won’t be long–I love you, my sweet.”

Just as he’s spun on his heels to practically dash out of the room, it barely even surprises you that he trips and accidentally smashes his face into the door–but with blood streaming from his nose, he turns and reassures you that he’s quite alright.

“I can’t wait to settle in for the night, my love–because afterwards, I’m going to make sure you won’t be thinking of anyone else but me.”


End file.
